


Australia Dream

by myticanlegends



Series: alternate s4 clips [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family, Friendship, let amira go to australia 2k19, mohammed only mentioned tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myticanlegends/pseuds/myticanlegends
Summary: Parts of Amira’s life finally started falling into place the week of Kiki’s housewarming party except one thing: her mom still won’t let her go to Australia. A short one-shot that follows episode 7 in Amira’s POV ft. a conversation with hungover Sam and a concerned mother.





	Australia Dream

Amira wakes up Saturday morning after Kiki’s housewarming party with a lightness that she hasn’t felt in a long while. She has a text telling her goodnight from Mohammed that she had fallen asleep to and multiple encouraging messages from the girls. When she checks again, she also has a message from Nadia wishing her happiness as well.

It’s a nice sentiment if not for the fact that it suggests Amira dating Mohammed is already gossip being spread.

Amira can’t really bring herself to care. The only thing that would make her happier is her dream of Australia, but her mother seems pretty set on not letting Amira go. Amira knows it’s only because she’s overprotective and is afraid that Amira might box a kangaroo or someone else like Erva but it sucks thinking that her mother thinks of her as the type of person she tries not to be. Not that boxing a kangaroo wouldn’t be cool.

She tries to forget about Australia.

Instead, Amira agrees to meet Sam to go get smoothies as a weekly Saturday tradition. It had started when Sam got her job at the beach and would sneak Amira a free drink on her break, but once she got fired, Sam suggested just going out and buying drinks anyway so here they were. Sam uses two straws in her smoothie as they walk to a park and claims it’s because it gets her more smoothie faster.

“I’m so hungover,” Sam grumbles, drinking her smoothie like it’s the solution to life’s problems. Amira has been the sober one on Saturday mornings one too many times to have much sympathy.

“Next time don't add so much vodka to your orange juice,” she jokes.

Sam groans and pulls over to a picnic table to fall over dramatically on it, and Amira follows with a roll of her eyes, “I was doing so well, and then Alex came by, and we all started celebrating a bit too much after that.”

“You did a beautiful rendition of Dancing Queen,” Amira assures her.

Sam drags her head up to look at Amira with a grin. “I did, didn’t I. And you! You were so cute with Mohammed, oh my god, _ Amira _. Congratulations!”

Amira shrugs innocently even though her smile gives away how happy hanging out with him, or even remember hanging out with him, makes her feel, “Yeah. I guess that’s happening now.”

“You guess?” Sam laughs, poking at her cheeks from the table, but when her laugh dies down she adds, “I’m glad you worked things out with the whole religion thing.”

“Yeah,” Amira admits softly. She knows there might be a lot more to say about that in the future but somehow that’s okay. She’s not sure it’ll be something Sam would be able to understand if she tried talking about it, but talking about it with Mohammed doesn’t seem so bad now. “Me too. He’s just so… kind, you know? And friendly.”

“And hot,” Sam reminds her smugly. 

“Sam!” Amira laughs, shoving at her. 

“What! If you’re not going to say it, I will. And don’t get me wrong, because who am I to stand in the way of love, but,” Sam drags herself up to the ultimate serious position. “What about Australia?”

Amira groans. She’d just been trying to get over that. “My mom still won’t let me.”

“_ Amira _ ,” Sam whines. “You’ve _ got _ to talk to her.”

“It’s not that easy,” Amira counters. “She’s so stubborn, and Sam, I- I punched someone. I couldn’t even go to Nadia’s wedding, and I’ve known her since we were kids.”

“Yeah, but that Erva girl was being a bitch who deserved it,” Sam counters, sucking on her smoothie like she’s sipping some piping hot tea, before adding, “And Australia been your dream since forever so she shouldn’t be able to stop you.”

“She’s my mama,” Amira disagrees. “Besides, I got a message from someone saying they’d buy my tent and I _ just _ started dating Mohammed, and it seems like things aren’t lining up so maybe it’s for the best.”

“_ Amira! _ ” Sam cries again. “ _ Australia! _ And I’m pretty sure Mohammed would literally die for you, he’s not just going to find some other woman while you’re gone.”

Mohammed _ had _ said he was going to wait for her just the other night. He’d also given her a tiny stuffed koala bear that she hid under her pillow, which is an unnecessary detail but impossibly cute, and maybe it was the koala bear or Mohammed’s genuine face, but Amira believes him. She would have called bullshit just a couple months ago. She probably would have told the girls that whatever man who said that was lying, even if it had been Jonas, or Alex, or Carlos. Maybe not Carlos. But pessimistic no-men Amira might as well have been murdered the moment she saw Mohammed Razzouk.

“No, I guess not,” Amira shrugs, and she’s trying not to smile again. She hides it behind her smoothie.

Sam notices anyway and coos. “Aww, Amiraaaa. See? Just talk to your mom again. Everything will work out great!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Amira mutters, rolling her eyes. “I’ll see.”

“Don’t sell your tent,” Sam warns, threatening Amira with her smoothie. 

“Fine,” Amira agrees. “But you have to tell me about your fashion interview.”

“Oh my god, holy shit, Amira, it was so cool!” Sam rants, and then goes off about the cool people she met and the positions she could get in the company if she makes it in.

When Amira gets home, she plans to talk to her mother. She really does. But the rest of the day goes by, and then Sunday passes just as quickly, and it’s still tense around the dinner table. Amira isn’t really sure when things in her family will go back to normal. It’s unfair. Essam had confessed to drinking after Mohammed had covered for him but in a week that had blown over. Their parents make sure they know where he is going, but it’s not as if he’s being treated much differently. Amira gets in a fight and feels grounded for a month.

On Monday morning, her mother smiles at her when she comes in for breakfast and she makes up her mind.

Amira finishes her text to Mohammed with a short, _ asking my mom about Australia again, wish me luck <3 _, before sitting down on the counter stool to watch her cook for a moment.

“Mama,” she starts hesitantly. Her mama hums, waiting for the question, and continues frying. Amira clears her throat. “I want to go to Australia.”

“We talked about this, habibti,” Mama says without even looking over.

“I know we have,” Amira agrees. “But I’ve been looking forward to Australia for a year, and I’d really like to go.”

“Amira,” Mama says sternly, turning around to chop fruits while the stove continues burning. She still hasn’t looked up other than to smile at Amira when she joined and Amira just wants her to look her in the eyes and acknowledge this as an important conversation instead of blowing it off. “I can’t reward you for ruining your friend’s henna evening.”

“I apologized,” Amira counters. She’s run through what she needs to say and arguments on why she should be allowed to go over and over again. “And Nadia forgave me. It was _ one _ day, Mama, and I’ve been planning this trip forever. I got a job last year delivering pizzas so that I can pay for it all on my own so I have all the money saved up and-”

“_ Amira _,” Mama interrupts, and finally looks up. “I said no.”

“Essam would be able to go.”

Amira finds her next words spilling out of her mouth before she can stop them or think about how stupid they were, and Mama blinks, her knife paused over the strawberries. “That’s different.”

“How?”

“Amira,” Mama begins, and Amira can already tell she doesn’t like where this is going. “You’d be a woman on your own-”

“- I can handle myself, Mama-”

“- you know you have more responsibilities than he does-“

“- that’s because you let him do whatever he wants!”

“- and I need to be able to trust you not to get into fights when you’re so far away.”

“If Essam were to punch someone, that would just be him defending his honor! But when I defended myself, you grounded me,” Amira bursts. “Yes, I punched Erva and I regret that, and I’m not going to punch someone again, but Australia is my dream.”

Mama sets down her knife and stares at her. Amira does not raise her voice in this household. She and Mama are the women in the house who can watch cheesy movies together and make baklava and Amira used to tell her everything before she felt like every part of her was being torn in every direction.

It’s only then that Amira realizes that they had been arguing loud enough that most of the house could have heard. Omar slinks into the room and kisses Mama’s cheek before grabbing the orange juice. Amira looks at him pleadingly.

“Mama,” Omar offers when nobody says a word. “Amira already missed Nadia’s wedding. Does she really have to miss something else?”

Amira gives him and Allah a silent, _ thank you. _

“I just worry about you, Amira,” Mama sighs.

“_ Please _,” Amira begs. “I know what I’m doing. I’m not a kid anymore.”

Mama is quiet for a moment and then sighs, “Just- no more fighting people, yes?”

Amira takes it for the agreement that it is and grins. She can go to Australia. She shrieks and kisses her mother on the cheek over the counter with a bright, “Thank you, Mama. Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mama rolls her eyes and then moves to the stove where something would have been burning by now if it had been any other chef. She turns to look over at Amira, poking the spatula in her direction, “I expect a plan for where you’ll be the whole time. I want to be able to reach you, especially when the new season of the bachelor comes back on.”

“Of course,” Amira agrees immediately. Anything to be allowed to go at this point.

“Good,” Mama spoons everything together and then slides it onto the counter for breakfast in front of Amira and Omar, and then raises an eyebrow, “Do you have anything else you want to share, or can we eat breakfast now?”

Amira pauses, makes up her mind because she really has nothing to lose, and adds, “I’m dating Mohammed.”

Omar snorts from where he is about to drink his orange juice.

“He’s not Muslim,” Mama says slowly.

“I know,” Amira admits. “I think... you just have to trust me, Mama. Okay?”

“You’re a stubborn girl, habibti,” Mama says, but she sounds more amused than anything. Amira wonders who she gets that from. She holds her breath, ready to fight again, but when Mama turns around to get plates, she only says, “Invite him over for dinner sometime and we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I said I’d write for Amira and I AM. Writing the girl squad is still falling into place for me because I haven’t really before, but I’ll get there and I’m writing more, both clips that I wished happened and also short AUs. Hit me up on tumblr @amirathelegend with ideas or comments or whatever you want!


End file.
